My Flower of Eternity
by xPaperWingsx
Summary: Utterly useless in his clan, Tino is given the task to dress up as a woman and seduce the leader of his rivaling clan, Sve. He never once expected to see a different side to the male or to fall in love with him. Based off manga Wild Rock. SuFin.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! :D

So this is my second series on my OTP Su-san and his wife, Tino!

First of all, biiiig THANK YOU! to my readers that have continually supported me. I hope you guys enjoy this new series. Hopefully, I can stick with this one through the end, so please root me on!

Second of all, this story adapts to the plot of Takashima Kazusa's manga, Wild Rock, which is a really sweet manga that is one of my favorites. The synopsis will be very similar to the manga except for a few tweaks that I will probably make along the way.

Oh, yes, and in this story, Berwald's name is actually changed to Sve. Why? Well...I like the name Sve! And I thought it seemed a bit more fitting to this story. Oh, and, don't gasp or faint in shock, buuuut Sweden does not have glasses in this story. So. Yeah. But unless you guys are opposed to the idea (along with the name Sve), then I'll change it later on.

So, without further ado, here's the first chapter of My Flower of Eternity. (Oh, and uh...sorry for the lame title -.-)

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Wild Rock (c) Takashima Kazusa

My Flower of Eternity (c) xPaperWingsx

* * *

The forest ground was abundant within the days of spring. Trees were sprouting leaves, scattering the woods with bright sheens of emerald all around. Flowers and other exotic plants were copiously growing, covering every bare-patched land with the gift of nature. Amongst the wide gentle river, a commotion was stirring by the bank where five men were shouting at a slender male with a spear pointed toward a massive black boar.

"Kill it! Hurry up!" A tall blonde shouted, his disarrayed spikes of flaxen hair shining under the beating sun, scorching his skin. The skinny, short male nervously darted his lavender orbs back at his group, fearful of his life. Beady honey eyes glared at him as the boar raked its hoof against the ground as if challenging the young male to attack.

"Tino! You can do this!"

"Yeah! Like, hurry up!"

"Just throw the damn spear and kill it!"

Tino whimpered under the continuous pressure and the frozen fear that continued to assault him every time he met those narrow slits of the boar's eyes and the large hooked tusks. His whole frame trembled, pitiful groans and other soft noises rousing through his lips. He never should have come out on the hunting trip. He should have just stayed back in camp and help the women weave or clean. However much his true desires were more in his comfort zone, Tino had no choice of turning back. It was just him and the beast. If he summoned up his courage and threw the spear, just like during practice, maybe he could hit the giant monster. Then Mathias or anyone else could add the finishing touches and drag the boar back to town for a feast while he curled up inside his tent.

Filled with a sudden rush of vigor and determination, Tino tensed his arm and shot his arm forward, the jagged arrowhead spear aimed toward the black beast. Yes! It would hit it! His mauve eyes sparkled in triumph, a large smile gracing. But suddenly the enormous boar lashed its head and knocked the spear away with its massive tusks. The spear ricocheted off and slipped into the edges of the river, washed into the current by the rippling waves.

His stomach dropped, bile creeping up in the back of his throat and Tino felt absolutely sick. His knees buckled and he dropped to his knees on the dusty earth. No. How could his victory slip away so easily? How could it have been knocked out of his hands like it was nothing? Tears pinpricked the corners of his eyes and Tino desperately wanted to curl like a baby under his covers.

The boar, aggravated by Tino's attempt in attack, lunged forward, charging toward the petite male. The men behind shouted, rushing forward to defend their clan mate. Time blurred by and like lightning another spear struck the neck of the boar and it fell with a deafening thud onto the earth.

Silence fell through the clearing except by the soft rush of the currents. The spear embedded in the beast was long with thick wood and sported a large jagged arrowhead. Rustles echoed in the stillness of shock as a tall, muscular male ambled into the clearing. He was tall with lean bare muscles rippling against his tight clothes as he walkd. Like wheat-colored hair brushed against his sweat-laced forehead while narrowed ocean eyes fixated on the spear. This mysterious male, no doubt, had been the one who saved Tino's life. He jerked it out with swift movement, the tip of the deadly weapon adorned in scarlet blood. Tino watched in awe, his eyes round and carefully studying the man.

"Tch. What are you doing here, Sve?" Mathias snarled pushing forward. The mute man wiped his spear with a cloth, his hardened eyes glancing towards them.

"If h' c'nnot k'll a boar, h' sh'ldn't be all'wed h're," the heavily accented reply came. Tino felt his face burn and he looked away in humiliation. After all, what Sve had said was true; he was just a useless, cowardly guy who couldn't even kill a mouse let alone a boar. Mathias growled and lunged forward, but a smaller male stopped him.

"Leave it, Mathias," Norge replied quietly his dull cobalt eyes showing no emotion. Mathias balled his hands into a fist but spun on his heels and stormed away, muttering curses under his breath. Tino was helped onto his feet by one of his clan mates who asked if he was all right.

"Ah, yes, thank you," he murmured quietly. They began to leave the clearing, heading back to camp after another unsuccessful hunt. The slender male felt heated eyes warm his back and he shyly glanced over his shoulder. Those hardened eyes bore directly into his and Tino felt a chill rush up his spine at the heated gaze.

"Tino!" Snapped out of his reverie, the blonde shared one last look with the taller male before he ran away, disappearing into the woods.

* * *

The miserable hunting group was greeted at their camp by the other various members. Mathias, still enraged, stormed into the leader's hut to report yet another uneventful meeting with the Eastern Clan all the while muttering "Damn Sve" under his breath. Tino shuffled to the fire where his friend, Eduard, was sitting.

"Moi, Eduard," he greeted glumly and took a seat. The male acknowledged him with a nod.

"Is something the matter?" Tino sighed, feeling the guilt and shame flooding back and he dropped his head to his knees, arms limply curled around his legs.

"I messed up again," he mumbled. Eduard sighed sympathetically and patted his friend on the back.

"It's all right to make a mistake, Tino. Don't feel so bad about it."

"But I can't help it!" The blonde exclaimed throwing his hands up, tears welling up in his eyes. "I've messed up in every single chance I had." He sighed and stared at the blazing fire. "Let's face it, Eduard. I'm just useless in this clan." Before Eduard could utter another word of condolence, a short brunette with a curl happily skipped towards them.

"Ve! Tino!" The petite male looked up and gave a small smile.

"Hi, Feliciano."

"Ve! Ludwig is looking for you!" The blonde blinked in surprise. Why would the leader of their clan want to meet with Tino? Perhaps he heard of Tino's stupid mistake and wanted him to leave? Or worse be exiled into the woods never to come back? These out-of-proportional questions bounced around in his mind as Tino worriedly slipped into the hut. Ludwig was sitting, drinking from a small clay cup. His cerulean eyes glanced up when the shorter male shuffled in.

"Ah, sit down, Tino." He complied without a word, his large eyes betraying anxiety. The taller male, noting this, cleared his throat in an attempt to soften his voice.

"You must be wondering why you're here…" Tino rubbed the side of his neck, sheepish.

"I-It's about…the hunting trip?" A firm nod in reply.

"I've noticed you've had a lot of blunders the last few times you went out." The petite male cringed, biting his lower lip. Ludwig paused, noticing his discomfort.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I'm just not cut out for it…" he mumbled softly eyes studying the intricate patterns of the mat he currently sat on.

"Which is why I have a job for you." His head rose in surprise, large eyes widening even further.

"Me?" Ludwig nodded.

"Our clan has a very deep rivalry to the Eastern Clan that is traced since ancient time. However, our clan is suffering right now from the shortage of meat since most of the Eastern Clan takes it all. We weren't made just to live on fruits and grains alone." He leaned in, studying Tino with narrowed eyes and Tino gulped inaudibly, forcing himself not to look away.

"I need you to disguise yourself and persuade Sve to give you prey." Well, that was certainly unexpected.

"D-Disguise? How?" Ludwig sighed deeply, rubbing his temples.

"I need you to dress up as a woman." At first, Tino thought he had heard wrong and that his brain was just messing with him. But as the implied words sunk deeper and deeper into his skull, and Ludwig did not budge a single inch of his face muscle, the male laughed nervously.

"A…a what?"

"…A woman." Okay, so maybe he hadn't heard wrong, but Tino was now really wishing he had. Ludwig exhaled deeply.

"I'm not really partial to the idea either, but it's the best choice that we have…for now." Tino felt sick again, a tight knot forming in his stomach and he covered his face in his hands.

"I-I…why me?"

"Consider it your debt after today's and past times' mistakes." Tino inwardly whimpered, withering under all this stress and apprehension. It was a good opportunity to make up for his previous accidents but…honestly, seducing? As a woman? It was degrading and shriveling his remaining pride as a male!

Dazed and ever weary of the whole situation that was to come, the Finn slowly rose up and began to exit the hut.

"Oh, and one more thing, Tino." He really hoped it wasn't anymore bad news.

"You'll be starting tomorrow." Fate must have really, really hated him.

* * *

Ohoho, Tino you're in for it nowww :D

I made Mathias seem really grumpy and mean ;-; (Sorry!)

Yeah, this plot didn't have much fluff. Or anything, really. Haha.

Hope you enjoyed the read! And please look forward for the next chapter where Tino begins his quest! -claps giddily-

Thanks for reading!~


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaay! Chapter 2~ :D

First of all, I want to thank all the reviews from chapter one. Gosh, you guys are so, SO awesome! Have I mentioned that? :]

All righty, I don't want to interrupt anymore, so please enjoy the second chapter!

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Wild Rock (c) Takashima Kazusa

My Flower of Eternity (c) xPaperWingsx

* * *

_Tino...Tino..._

_The soft voice echoed in the distance as he ran through the trees of his home. He heard his name sounded out by a deep yet gentle murmur and suddenly he felt a hard chest pressed against his back. Rough and slightly calloused hands gently traced his jaw line, burning the skin where the giant's fingers danced over. Heart thumping madly, he turned around apprehensively, eyes met with dark cerulean orbs hardened in intensity and passion. The face drew closer and he could feel the warm breath upon his cheeks. His eyes screwed shut, listening to his name reverberate as he felt the hot breath grow closer and closer._

_Tino…Tino…._"TINO!"

The male bolted up in shock, his forehead colliding with the blonde who was screeching his name.

"Owwww!" Feliks shrieked and flapped his arms in pain. Tears pricking his eyes, Tino nursed the little bump on his forehead, wondering who the heck disturbed him from his dream. His dream….with Sve. Mauve eyes widened in shock and he sat there like a hollow shell, mouth agape, not noticing Feliks waving his dainty hands over his eyes.

"Like, yoo hoo? Tiiiiino?" He buried his face in his hands, devastated. "Did, like, something happen?"

"N…no…" came the feeble reply. Feliks rolled his big emerald eyes.

"Well, whatever. Anyway, like, get up! We're, like, late already!" Tino looked up at his friend, blinking.

"Late for what?"

"Your makeover, duh! You aren't gonna go seduce Mr. Hottie with, like, a niiiice body, looking like that, are you?" Yesterday's unfortunate events struck like lightning; the whole charade of his persuasion to Sve, and Tino groaned out loud, desperately wanting to go back to sleep. But Feliks was already dragging him out from his tent to the stream nearby where he threw the petite male in. Tino resurfaced, pearly teeth clacking against each other as he shuddered at the cool temperature of the water.

"Ugh, don't be, like, a baby! Hurry up!" The flamboyant male turned on his heels sauntering away.

"W-Wait, Feliks! What am I supposed to do after I'm cleaned up?" Feliks looked over his shoulder and grinned madly which slightly startled the shorter blonde.

"Come to me, duh! I'm, like, assigned to pretty you up!" He clapped his hands, jumping ecstatically with a small squeal.

"Ooh, this is, like, going to be so much fun!"

Tino sunk back under the water, now wishing the gentle stream current could carry him off far away somewhere.

* * *

After washing himself clean in the clear stream water, Tino trudged back to camp, plopping down onto the mat in front of Feliks, a pout permanently etched on his face. His friend snickered, way too gleeful about the Finn's calamity.

"Like, cheer up! It won't be _that_ bad." The poor blonde let out a sheepish laugh when Tino growled, nostrils slightly flaring and Feliks scrunched his face. Well, he certainly never expected Tino to flare his nostrils.

"Relax, Tino. If you don't, like, relax that cute face of yours, I might, like, end up making you look like a gorilla!"

"I'd rather be a gorilla right now," he muttered darkly. Feliks drew a hand on his hip, tutting. Tino continued to frown but eventually shifted his lips to a thin grim line.

"This is never going to work."

"Like, hush. I'm an expert," the blonde snapped back mixing some sort of thick gooey substance. The petite blonde stared at it in disgust, hoping that the goo wasn't for him.

"But…but Feliks, I don't look like a woman! I mean-"He grabbed a short lock of his honey hair "My hair's too short! A-And well I lack certain parts of a woman!" he was now screeching at the sheer impossibility of this whole plan. For God sakes, he was pretending to be a girl! The blonde quieted down to a pitiful whine as Feliks sighed and rubbed his back, calming to frantic male.

"Look, Tino. If, like, things don't work out, then it's okay. We'll just, like, tell Ludwig it isn't going to work and, like, you can go back to training how to hunt." The blonde sighed softly. Sure, he wanted to be an expert at hunting…but with the way things were going on, Tino knew he would never be cut out to bring home prey like the other guys. Maybe Ludwig was right. This could be his way to help his clan…even if it meant humiliating himself. But it was for the better…right?

He sighed again and looked up, violet eyes meeting with hopeful emerald ones.

"…All right." Feliks grinned.

"Okay! We'd, like, better hurry up!" The flaxen-haired male lifted the bowl of the goopy substance towards his friend's face and Tino reflexively cringed away.

"E-Erm…please don't, Feliks." The male frowned scrutinizing the Finn.

"Hmm…you're right. You're complexion is healthy enough." He threw the bowl over his shoulder and moved onto a different task. The tent flap flung open as several ladies ambled in, giggling excitedly; they were Feliks' helpers.

"Oh, like, you're finally here! Get Tino out of that horrendous robe!"

"E-Eh, wha-?" Before the blonde knew it, the girls grinned mischievously and pinned him to the ground removing the dusky cloak, much to his dismay and embarrassed yells not to. Tino stood up; cheeks flushed red as he was only in his undergarment. Feliks threw a long cloth over Tino's head and the male realized that it was a dress. The material was soft and ran through his fingers like gentle touches of a feather. The dress was made up to his neck to cover the tiny bulge of his Adam's apple. It was sleeveless and was cut just a little farther from his armpits and gathered together at his waist and flowed down; the cloth was a soft shade of powder blue. It was a beautiful flowing dress that wasn't too tight to show off Tino's slim shape or too loose.

Feliks grinned watching Tino touch the soft material in awe.

"That's, like, my finest work yet." The Finnish male smiled.

"Thank you, Feliks." His friend merely grinned in reply.

"Anyway, enough chit chat! We have to, like, work on your hair!" Tino touched his soft flaxen hair.

"Speaking of which…what are we going to do, Feliks? My hair's too short." The other blonde snorted presenting long slightly wavy strands of fine hair, some which were already threaded together. The shade of the hair color near similar to Tino's.

"Which is why, like, we're going to weave it in!" For the next few minutes, Feliks and his helpers expertly weaved in the long hair whilst the male, getting all dolled up, closed his eyes enjoying the gentle touches of the finger playing with his hair.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Oh, someone from our clan offered to donate some," Feliks replied with a smirk. "Of course, I bribed her with some specially made skin cream." Tino silently noted the sloppy goop Feliks made earlier but made no further comment. His now-extended hair was gathered to the nape of his neck, cascading down to his mid-chest from his left shoulder. The Polish male loosely braided it while the girls rubbed a light layer of essence from the jasmine flower on Tino's bare shoulders and the remainder of skin on his neck. A slightly thick liquid, which had a sweet scent like that of dew, was applied on his lips, glistening under any form of light.

As a thin, visibly white cloak was gently placed on his shoulders and the final touches were added, Feliks finally studied his work, making the Finn fidget under their gazes. The Polish male clapped his hands with a triumphant squeal as the girls swooned over the new female's natural beauty.

Tino blushed as they went outside and instantly there were whistles, giggles, and appreciative looks everywhere.

"Okay so, like, Tino, when you go to the river, stretch yourself out so you can, like, show off your nice legs," Feliks added with a wink and the blonde gaped, jaw slacking. His friend laughed.

"Good luck!"

Lavender eyes met with chartreuse once more and Tino gave a small smile before squaring his shoulders and ambling out of the camp, enveloped in the tall towering trees and the songs of nature.

His mission had finally begun.

* * *

The trek to the river was peaceful and it allowed Tino the time to think what he would do when he met Sve. But somehow every single thing he thought eventually led up to that crazy dream he had! That stupid, vivid dream of him and Sve…he blushed hotly and lightly touched his cheeks.

The soft rush of water greeted the Finn as Tino looked around for the towering leader of the Eastern Clan. Nobody was in sight and he stifled a sigh, sitting on the bank. The fresh clear water cooled his feet as he dunked them and sat there watching the steady flow of the current. His mind clouded with thoughts and different emotions that were all so contradicting. What would he say when he saw Sve? Would he even believe Tino was a girl?

A knot formed in the pit of his stomach and the blonde felt slightly nauseous, burrowing his face into his hands, a low groan emitting from the frustrated male. When Tino removed his hands, he noticed that it had gotten slightly darker. His lilac eyes saw a shadow in the rippling stream and his heart thudded uneasily against his ribcage. Slowly, the blonde turned and nearly shrieked as the giant himself towered over his small frame, the blinding sun and covering Sve's taut face.

"Wh't 're y' doing h're?" he rumbled and it took all willpower for the little Finn not to faint.

* * *

Puhahah! Cliff hangerrr! [somewhat :D]

So, uh, I wasn't really sure how I would make Tino look more different...especially with his short hair. And just to clear up any confusions that anyone might have, basically the long hair is just a weave for Tino :P If that makes any sense. Haha.

Thank you for reading!~

Comments, criticisms, squealing, objections, suggestions, etc. all accepted and welcome! :]


	3. Chapter 3

Whoo! Chapter 3!

T^T I am such a bad author! Sorry for the major delay on this chapter! I know you guys waited near a month for it. I am truly sorry for the wait!

OMG. 22 reviews. oAo -sniff- you guys are so awesome! I feel so special~ x3

Okay, yeah anyway. So uh...here's chapter 3! I hope you guys are satisfied with how everything's going so far...although there hasn't been much...ehe.

Please enjoy, and thank you so much for your support! (:

* * *

Tino bolted up in shock, lavender eyes wide in shock. His heart drummed rapidly as he was lost in those endless ocean orbs that captivated him. His throat was suddenly parched and tongue was unable to fully function as it felt like sandpaper.

"E-Ehm…u-uh…."

"Wh't 're y' doing h're?" the giant repeated, eyes narrowed. Something in the corner of his eye blinded the shorter male for a second and Tino shifted his eyes slightly. A large spear was nestled between Sve's calloused fingers, its deadly point gleaming mockingly under the sun. A small whimper resounded through the petite male; he was sure that Sve would bury that spear into him if he didn't get any answers soon. Sve suddenly placed his spear onto the ground and his taut face softened, as if noting the blonde's discomfort and fear.

"Y'…y' sh'ldn't be h're. Dang'rous." His voice dropped to a soft hush, gentle and so…out-of-place for the intimidating leader.

Tino nodded quickly, wincing slightly when he felt his neck strain slightly from the sharp movements.

"I-I…I just came out…for a walk," The shorter blonde murmured shyly. Sve gave a small grunt, acknowledging the reason.

"A lot 'f an'mals h're. B' c'reful." The blonde gulped inaudibly but nodded once more.

Silence fell between them as they averted their eyes somewhere else. Sve rubbed the side of his neck; the thin leathery thread around his neck shifted slightly. Hanging on the thin necklace was a simple decayed tusk carved with the Eastern Clan's symbol, tiny specks of gold embroidering the edge. Tino marveled at it, fascinated by its simplicity yet how it embodied the authority of a leader of a great clan. Mauve eyes shifted upward, surprised by the scrutinizing gaze.

The petite male flushed under Sve's stare and quickly looked away.

"E-Erm…well…I-I should leave now." Ducking his head, Tino shuffled away, unable to look back.

Sve lifted his hand as if wanting to stop Tino, but he frowned and slowly dropped it, watching the small frame of the beauty walk away. The petite male could feel those intense eyes on him and the blonde shuddered slightly before dashing out on a full sprint back to camp.

* * *

The first meeting with Sve? Unsuccessful. Now Tino doubted he could really pull this off…although this uncertainty had been voiced several times. Right. So he couldn't do it. He'll just march into the leader's hut and beg Ludwig to call off the plan and let Tino live in misery while he attempted to hunt for a mouse.

But, no. Darn Feliks, with his surprising strength, dragged the male out of his hut and into the river. The chilling water lapping at his skin felt like déjà vu and he shivered violently when a rather large wave passed through. After another brutally freezing bath, the blonde male stomped back to camp and plopped down onto the mat. It really was a replay of yesterday's events as he was frowning once more.

Feliks rolled his eyes.

"Tino! We, like, went over this!" The flamboyant male chided gently while helping Tino into the dress. The blonde deepened his scowl.

"That was before I found out how _impossible_ this was going to be! I knew it! From the start, I knew it!"

"Tiiiino!" Feliks whined braiding the extensions. The former sighed deeply and his glare softened.

"What am I supposed to do, Feliks? You know what happened yesterday! I screwed up!" His friend set down the bowl filled with dew and placed his hands onto Tino's shoulders. His chartreuse eyes softened.

"Calm down, Tino." The petite male stared into those eyes, searching for some sort of answer, but he received gentleness and encouragement.

"I, like, believe in you. You won't screw up this time." Tino broke into a smile, unbeknownst to himself, and he gave a small nod. He felt soothed, relieved, and above all assured that everything was going to be fine.

"Okay." Feliks graced a wide grin and patted his friend on the back.

"Good." Suddenly he bolted up. "Ugh! Look! Now you're, like, late!" The flaxen-haired male screeched and grabbed Tino, hoisting him up to his feet. They rushed out of the hut, Feliks bulldozing into Tino, shrieking at him to hurry and go meet "his hunk."

Tino turned around, meeting his friend's gaze.

"Thanks, Feliks." The blonde flicked his hair and gave the shorter male a sincere grin.

"Like, remember what I told you!" He smiled and nodded before ambling out of camp. Tino looked over his shoulder when he heard his name and was surprised to find Feliks stretched out on the floor, acting seductive, and the same playful grin on his face.

"Remember! Like, show your legs off!" Tino laughed and nodded, waving one last good-bye before leaving the camp, feeling much better.

* * *

Clatters of pebbles greeted Tino as the male watched Sve walk onto the bank, body drenched in stream water and sweat. In his right hand was his sturdy spear and in his left, a large crimson fish. The petite male hid in the shadows of the trees, shyly watching the taller man rake his large hand through his flaxen hair.

Heart pounding quickly, an anxious knot in the pit of his stomach, Tino slipped between two narrow trees, stepping into the sunlight. Sve's eyes immediately shifted to him, making the shorter blonde freeze in his tracks. No words were shared between them; nothing but their gazes.

Tino blushed, breaking their eye contact first as he studied the ground. Sve placed his spear on the ground, like before, and cautiously moved forward.

"Y' came." Tino gave a shy nod, unable to meet those clear blue orbs that were fixated on him.

"I-I…I came," he repeated in a low murmur. "…t-to see you." Sve blinked in surprise and Tino blushed heavily, embarrassed and somewhat mortified that he had blurted out those words. He drew the white cloth, around his shoulders, closer to himself, feeling vulnerable.

"R'lly?" His voice was low, husky, yet it hinted a sign of hopefulness, and Tino felt a warm sensation fill him. He smiled unconsciously.

"Mmhm." The placid giant rubbed the side of his neck and a slight tinge of red dusted his cheeks. Tino felt something jerk inside himself, his heart suddenly thumping much faster than it had before. Blood rushed to his cheeks as the word 'charming' kept popping up in his head…which was…odd.

"'m glad…" Sve whispered. "W-W'nted t' see y' too." It only took those words for the butterflies to burst and dance as the petite male blushed furiously. He could hear his heartbeat resounding through his ears. He felt light-headed and jittery yet warm at the same time. And no matter what, he could not tear his gaze away from this mysterious man who was so…different from what he was perceived as. Why was he like this in front of Sve?

What were these feelings?

* * *

Thanks for reading! :3

Meh...I didn't really like this chapter. It was sort of hard for me to write ._.

Oh yeah! And, sorry for forgetting to reply to all your reviews! I shall do it now! :D

**Chapter 1** (sorry! I forgot to reply!)

kura-wolfgoddess: hehehe! Thanks for your comment! I know! Tino and Sve/ Berwald were made for each other xD

animeloverofthecentury: Hahha, thanks! Yes, SuFin is my OTP!~~ So cute .w. Hahaha, the grunt-speak is fine ^_^

Lix: Teehee, thank youuu! Hope you look forward to the next chapters!

Anonymous Nordic habitant: Thank you! xD Hope the next chapters will satisfy you!

A Skylit Drive: Ooh, I love your username. Anyways, thanks so much! Ooh, a nickname. Never saw it that way but you have persuaded me otherwise :3

Ripan: Hahaha, thank you! Enjoy the story! :D

nwn: hehe, thanks so much! n_n

..: Er...centered text? I'm not really sure what that means. Sorry D:

XXilikecatsXX: Yay! A fellow Wild Rock fan! Hehe! Thank you! Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 2 **(again, sorry for forgetting to reply D:)

lunareclipse3: LOL. Thanks for the love xD Well I have to thank you for reading my story AND introducing me to the mangas you listed. Hahha. Yes, Sve in a manskirt would be very...scary xD

518zombiedreams: Hahahah! :D Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy the coming chapters!

kura-wolfgoddess: Teehee, yes, I'm evil :3 and so sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy chapter 3!

Fanngiirllyfangirll: Uh oh, you didn't die yet did you? D: ehe! Thanks and hope you like chapter 3! :]

Nappen: hehehe! n_n I'm guessing you enjoyed it! Thank you! Enjoy the next chapters!

Monkan: heehee, thanks so much! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long D:

unknown: Thanks for your comment and suggestion! I have planned for some minor couples so don't worry! :D

Vivecka: Very grateful you liked it! Hope you enjoy the coming chapters! :D

Lost in my Saphire Eyes: Hehe! Thanks for the love 3 Hope you enjoyed it!

A Skylit Drive: Haha, Feliks is one of my favorite characters. He's so fun to write! :D

o0rida0o: puhahha, I'm that evil xD Glad that you enjoyed it!

no username: hehe, yes I just love torturing my readers with a cliffie. Hahah. Glad you like the story! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

keisan: hehe, oh you are much too kind :D well...we'll find out soon! x3

I feel so spoiled with all these comments. Hahah. Love you all! 3

**OH. And here's a question for all of YOU:**  
I'm currently planning on having a oneshot with Berwald babysitting a six-seven year-old Tino xD  
My question is...do you guys want a second oneshot where Tino is babysitting a child Berwald? Please reply! (:


	4. Chapter 4

;^;

I. am. a. bad. author!

You guys are just...just too awesome and I can't bear the fact that I keep making you wait!

Please forgive me, I knew I said I would update quickly but I didn't. It was unreasonable and totally unnecessary.

38 reviews, 29 favorites, 44 alerts...honest, you guys really are the best.

I apologize for all the trouble and the long wait for this trouble. TT^TT

Ehem. Now, about the story. As a bonus, I added in a small section of Sve's perspective. Hehe.

Okay so, yeah. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, sorry about the pathetic excuse of an apology above, and...oh! Announcement!

So I'm guessing it was a bad idea to have an announcement at the bottom of the page. Hahaha. I just have a question.

**ANNOUNCEMENT/ QUESTION**

I'm planning on making a oneshot (not sure when, still developing) with, of course, Berwald and Tino. Except Berwald's a teenager. And he has to babysit a child! Tino (:

What I want to know is, do you guys want a second oneshot/ part where Berwald is the kid and Tino's the teen? Please reply! ^^

* * *

Tino knew, without a doubt, he was blushing from the tip of his toes to every single fringe of his hair. His face was akin to a tomato and he patted his cheeks, hoping they wouldn't be too noticeable. Of course, Sve knew, and was slightly pleased to bring such color to those cheeks, but decided not to say anything.

"T-Thank you…" Tino stuttered out and mentally smacked himself for sounding so…fragile and weak. Sve merely gave a nod and rubbed the side of his neck again, and the short fair-haired male wondered if it was the man's sign of being nervous. At that thought, Tino felt a bit of happiness bubble inside him; Sve really was far more different than he had imagined.

Faint thunder rolled in the distance as dark plumes of clouds drifted about the sky. Specks of water lightly pattered down as a gentle rain fell. Tino held his pale hand out, enjoying the soft kisses of water on his cheeks and hand.

Sve watched, mesmerized, but snapped back from his reverie when the shy beauty spoke.

"W-Well…it's raining. I should…get going."

"Wait." The blonde blinked in surprise.

"Yes?" The taller male shifted his eyes anxiously, his large hand still firm on his neck; it must have been a habit for Sve.

"T…Th're 's a c've ne'rby h're. W' c'n go th're…t' wait f'r th' rain t' stop…" he paused. "Th't is 'f y' w'nt t'," Sve added hastily.

Usually, Tino would have kindly rejected, but for some reason he couldn't object to Sve's request. He offered a small smile.

"Okay." He slipped the snow white cloak over his head as the rain continued drumming against the earth. To his shock, Sve extended his hand out, waiting, staring at the blonde. Something lurched in his stomach again and Tino felt the warmth rise up his body once more. Shyly, he slid his fingers onto the wide calloused palm and the thick fingers gently clasped around it.

The giant led the way back into the forest, and Tino had to run slightly to keep up. Their hands were still entwined but Sve's fingers hung loosely as if allowing the chance for the petite male to slip out. But Tino continued to lock their fingers as they slipped through the trees and wild brushes. A dark opening amongst rocks was visible and the duo hastily rushed for shelter.

The rain was pouring hard, the rhythmic pitter-patter lulling Tino to sleep. His eyelids drooped several times only for him to jolt out for a few more seconds. Mauve eyes peered over to the taller male. Sve was staring out at the rain as his hand brushed back wisps of his hair. His eyes were soft, gentle, and entirely different from the hard emotionless expressions Tino was so used to. As if feeling the lingering gaze on him, the man turned and Tino looked away, blushing. He could still feel Sve's eyes on him.

"Um…thank you for bringing me here." The warrior let out a soft grunt in reply. "You must come here often."

"Mm. Guess s'. C'me h're t' rest 'fter I hunt." Tino smiled, imagining the leader leaning against the rocky walls, dozing off in the afternoon breeze. The shorter male let out a small yawn, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Y' sh'uld rest." Tino blinked, startled.

"Oh! No, no, I'm okay." Those cerulean eyes connected with his once more, his expression unreadable.

"Rest," he repeated softly. "'ll keep w'tch." Tino flushed.

"W-Well…if that's okay…" Sve confirmed a nod. Shyly, he lied down on his side, the thin white cloak draped over his shoulder. Letting out a deep breath, the mauve eyes fluttered shut, and Tino listening to the lulling beats of the rain before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Sve watched the small body curled up near the fire, the thin cloak shifting with the rise and fall of the chest. The honey-like hair cascaded onto the ground as the beauty shifted to her back, a small inaudible moan following suit. The fire illuminated the creamy face and long wispy lashes, and those lips parted just slightly. Sve felt his whole body shiver, his breath taken away from him.

The rain had whined down to a soft fall of mist-like water. Droplets of water plopped down to the moist earth with a soft plink. The male tore his gaze away to look outside only to momentarily shift back to its current attraction. No matter how much he tried, he could not stop looking. Sve leaned back against the wall and stared off into space, thinking back of the imploring mauve gaze, that shy smile and the brilliant color of red dusted on those pale cheeks. He could feel the heat slowly rising to his cheeks, and Sve sighed softly. He spent the remainder of the evening in silence, his eyes gazing soulfully at the slumbering beauty.

* * *

Tino had a dream during his slumber in that cave. He was floating; floating through the forest with the sunlight slipping through the leaves. A cool breeze whispered by, and he could hear the leaves flutter. He felt something hard next to his body. At first it felt like a rock, yet he could feel the ripples of movement which caused a moment of confusion through the foggy haze. Sleep slowly beckoned him back and he closed his eyes.

He awoke to the sound of laughter and other noisy commotions. Lavender orbs drowsily blinked open as Tino woke up. He wasn't at the cave anymore…he was back in his hut. The leather flap was tossed aside as a familiar male pranced in.

"Ugh! Finally, you're, like, awake! I was like, totally convinced Sve killed you or something." His brows furrowed at that careless comment.

"Sve wouldn't do anything like that." Feliks flashed a grin, eyes lighting up.

"Oho. So, like, I'm guessing you're close now." Tino ducked his head, hoping to hide the blush that was creeping up. His friend sniggered gleefully.

"Well, everyone, like, thinks so." He sighed blissfully, clasping his hands together. "I mean, we totally didn't, like, expect him to, like, carry you here!"

His jaw dropped and Tino bolted up, sputtering incoherent words and blushing beet red. Feliks squealed.

"It was, like, sooooo cute!"

"I-…He, what? He carried me here?" But the flamboyant male continued to ignore his flustered friend and instead continued to talk to himself while swooning.

"Oh, you, like, were the perfect maiden in your husband's arms!" His thin arms wrapped around his own shoulders dramatically and Feliks let out another dreamy sigh.

"My Tino, all grown up."

"Feliks!" The male turned, remembering the aforementioned "maiden" was in front of him. "Feliks, I don't get it, why did Sve carry me here?" The male rolled his chartreuse eyes.

"Well, Tino, you were like, asleep! Duh! And it was like, getting late but he didn't want to wake you! So he like swooped you into his arms and carried you here. Mathias was, like, totally angry. Especially since Sve gave us a large fish." Tino felt his jaw drop even further.

"He WHAT? He gave us a fish?" Feliks nodded happily and pushed Tino out of the hut. All the Western Clan members were gathered around a large bonfire and having a great feast. Eyes shifted to the petite male and they all hooted and cheered, congratulating Tino on his successful mission.

Smiling slightly, the two took a seat next to Eduard who was eagerly biting into the smoked fish.

"Mm, welcome back, Tino. Look! You were able to convince Sve to give us food!" Tino let out a nervous laugh and he felt uneasy, a knot stuck in the pit of his stomach. Feliks also joined in the feast, face speckled with bits of fish.

"Tino has like, all the luck! I mean Sve is like, totally falling for you! And it's like, obvious that even Mathias cares for you!" He sighed. "When will I, like, find my soul mate?"

"S-Soul mate? Who said anything about a soul mate?" Tino murmured.

"Oh. Right! I forgot for, like, a moment. You're only meeting with Sve until we like, get more food! Forgot! Sorry!"

Tino blinked dazedly and suddenly he didn't feel so hungry anymore. Feliks and Eduard were chattering animatedly but all the noises faded to the background in Tino's ears. He stared into the roaring fire, letting Feliks' words sink in.

_You're only meeting with Sve until we like, get more food!_

A sick, unpleasant feeling curdled in his stomach and Tino scrunched his face as he felt a slight twinge of pain at his heart. The sickening feeling grew stronger and he realized the truth. Because as much he wanted to deny it, what Feliks had said was right. He was only using Sve. And when the time came, he would discard the male and go back to his regular duties as a pitiful warrior of the Western Clan.

The pain did not stop as he trudged back into his hut.

* * *

The morning was bright and cheerful as most of the clan was already up by the time Tino awoke to get ready. His body felt heavy as he dragged his feet into Feliks hut to slip into his disguise. As he trekked through the forest, making way to the river, Tino couldn't help but let his mind wander. The same words that Feliks spoke resounded in his mind and his stomach jerked uncomfortably.

The splashes of water greeted him as he slipped through the brushes to get onto the riverbank. Sve was already hunting another large fish, his muscles rippling with swift, fluid-like movements. He heard the clatters of pebbles and looked over. Tino slowed his pace, smiling shyly. In the sunlight, he saw those azure orbs brighten for a moment. It sent his heart racing and Tino was sure he was blushing.

The petite male hesitantly waved his hand in silent greeting. Sve paused for a moment and continued to stare at Tino. And then one side of his lip creased upward slightly, offering a small smile. Tino blinked in surprise and the butterflies burst in his belly and he felt that familiar warm sensation tingling up his body. He smiled brightly and walked over to greet Sve as the male stepped out from the water with numerous fish.

But no matter how pleasant he was feeling, Tino couldn't deny that hollow, nauseating sensation within himself. And he wasn't sure if it would ever go away.

* * *

Fufufu, things are slowly heating up :D

I hope I didn't make Feliks sound so...apathetic or w.e

I seriously feel like everything's moving so fast. Ugh. I have a tendency to do that. Gomen nasai! :( [psssh. I'm not even Japanese...]

Thanks for reading!~


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!~ :D

Waaah, chapter five! Biiiig thank yous to all that have stuck with this story so far. You guys are truly the best!~

All your reviews make me giggle and happy, haha, along with all the favorites and alerts. ;u; so awesome! x3

I hope you guys didn't wait too long for this one. I tried writing it as quick as I could but I ran out of muse for a while. So...yeah, this chapter might be a bit...eh ._.

Oh! And one last thing, before I let you read xD, I'm not sure when I'll be putting up the oneshot I promised (I haven't even written it yet -cough- ) but I'll try to put updates on my profile so please check there! Kay. Here you go! Enjoyyy~

* * *

The day was bright with the afternoon glow of the sun spanning out, its fingers touching upon every landscape. Plumes of soft white clouds glided across the endless blue sky. The breeze, fresh, crisp, lapped against soft cheeks and entangled into golden hair. Today, they decided to stay out by the flower fields just on the outskirts of the forest. The hills rolled with bright emerald blades of grass, painted with wild flowers of every color and hue. Tino smiled softly, feeling so serene by just watching the butterflies dance within the breeze, the sprouting growth gently tossing their head back and forth.

"This is…beautiful…" Sve gave a small nod as they sat down on the fresh dew-covered grass, tickling their legs and hands.

They sat in blissful silence, side by side, gazing at nature's beauty. Tino shyly glanced over at Sve whose gaze drifted about a pristine butterfly nearby. Those cerulean eyes were soft, gentle, and soulful like any other time Tino had seen them. They were enchanting, drawing him in and the petite male felt himself flush when those eyes darted over at him.

Cheeks dusted red, Tino ran his fingers through the wisps of grass, enjoying the sensation. At the corner of his eye he saw something move and the blonde turned only to be greeted with a delicate small flower held between two calloused fingers. Tino blinked in surprise at the gesture and especially the slightly serious look on Sve's face. Nonetheless, he felt the butterflies tickle his stomach and he blushed deeply while accepting it. Their fingers brushed for a heartbeat, causing both blondes to flush slightly.

"Thank you," he murmured quietly; a soft grunt followed suit.

As much as the warm, bubbly feeling welled up inside him, that familiar empty, revolting sense came flooding back and Tino unconsciously let out a wary sigh.

"S'mthing wr'ng?" Sve asked almost immediately.

"O-oh! No, of course not."

"Y' sure?" The petite male gave an assured smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you for bringing me here." He was acknowledged with another nod followed by Sve rubbing his neck; a sign for embarrassment? "How did you find this place?"

"Came h're with m' clan once." Ah, right, he had forgotten Sve was the clan leader.

"And…how is your clan?" Tino asked softly, mauve eyes bright in curiosity. The giant blinked in surprise, not expecting the question.

"Th…They're good."

"Ah…well…that's good." An awkward silence fell between them along with glancing eyes that were hesitant to meet each other.

"Well…" Tino broke the silence first with his shy timbre. "We should…we should get going, shouldn't we?" He knew that he was ending awfully short today but that was because he felt...no, he couldn't think about it now. Stop thinking about it.

"Mm. Guess s'." He seemed almost unsure, and the low, rumbling voice had slightly lowered making it seem somewhat disappointed. Surely, Sve wasn't…_upset_ that they were leaving?

"U-Unless you want to stay longer?" The taller male shrugged.

"Doesn't m'tter." But the slight gleam in those cerulean eyes revealed the hint of joy. Tino softly chuckled. The stillness came too soon as both voices died down. The shorter blonde silently observed the grass while his fingers absentmindedly played with the small meadow flower. His mind wandered to the past few days he had spent with Sve, especially yesterday, and the blonde let out a startled noise, surprising Sve.

"Wh't is it?"

"Oh! I just remembered…" he trailed off, embarrassed for the loud outburst. "Um…thank you. For yesterday." Sve colored slightly.

"I heard from my friend that…that you…w-well you carried me back to camp." His cheeks felt hot just thinking of it. "A-And you gave us food."

"It w's n'thing." Tino smiled.

"Still…thank you." Sve's cheeks were dusted red along with the bridge of his nose and Tino couldn't help but think how…charming he looked.

Wait.

Charming? He thought _Sve_ was _charming_? Oh gods, did he really think that?

Sudden rustles disrupted Tino from his temporary internal shock as Sve stood up.

"W' should g't going n'w." Tino nodded and rose to his feet, the ground slick with dew. As they walked down the field, Tino felt his feet suddenly lurch under him and he let out a startled cry as his body jerked backward, eyes suddenly met with the evening sky. Hands shot out like lightning and all too soon he felt something hard yet familiar against himself. Startled lavender eyes instantly shot up to meet with dark cerulean. Hands protectively entwined his thin waist, his own fingers against the bare chest. Heat flared to his cheeks and a surprised squeak died in his throat as the handsome face suddenly drew closer, so close that he could feel the warm breath. Mauve eyes automatically screwed shut, body tense.

Oh god, oh god. This was it. Sve was really going to…

No, this couldn't happen. Absolutely not! His feelings weren't real! It was a charade, a make-believe. Sve could never fall in love with him, and definitely not when he was hoaxing the male for food!

The small male felt himself step away from the towering body, away from the warmth. Tino clutched his hands fretfully as his eyes slowly glided up to Sve's face. Cerulean eyes were bathed in confusion, mixed with slight pain and disappointment. The petite blonde stared in shock, his heart lurching uneasily as if broken by the anguish in those eyes. Without another word nor glance, he swiftly turned round and ran back into the forest, tears for an unknown reason streaming down his cheeks. Sve simply stood there, watching the burning sun slowly drift away from the blood red sky.

In his right hand was the small, delicate, crushed flower.

* * *

Tino didn't leave camp for the next few days. He was seen mostly isolated in his hut or at Feliks, usually to watch his friend work and talk with other clan members. As much as Ludwig wanted the small blonde to resume his mission, Feliks had otherwise persuaded their leader to let Tino have a temporary break; obviously the flamboyant blonde knew something had happened. And as always, he was persistent to know, bulldozing Tino with his stubbornness until the blonde finally spilled.

"So? What happened?" Feliks asked for the umpteenth time. Tino sighed and massaged his temples.

"H-He…he well…" The blonde let out a frustrated groan. "Um…hetriedtokissme." Feliks blinked and arched a brow.

"Like, excuse me, Tino. I don't speak gibberish." His friend shot him a pointed look, the blush permanent on his face.

"…he tried to kiss me." The voice was soft and low like a mosquito's buzz but Feliks had heard every word. His chartreuse eyes widened and he bolted up.

"He…he….oh my god!" the blonde squealed jumping up and down while his friend covered his ears.

"Feliks!" The blonde grinned and jumped around the hut with a silent squeal a few more times before sitting back down, satisfied.

"Okay. So…he tried to…to _kiss_ you," he started, swooning slightly. Tino fisted his hands, humiliated and feeling miserable.

"Yes."

"What do you mean, like, tried? Did he, like, stop?"

"W-Well…no…I backed out." Feliks blinked as if not registering to the words before he suddenly slapped Tino on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"YOU backed out?" The petite male rubbed his arm, frowning.

"Yes, yes I did, Feliks, and you would understand-"

"How could you? That was totally the perfect chance! Damn it! You were, like, soooo close!" Tino huffed, suddenly irritated.

"Feliks! You don't understand! This has gone too far!" The male blinked again.

"….You're totally right. I have, like, no clue what you're saying." Tino groaned and tugged on his hair in frustration, feeling the tears welling in his eyes.

"What I'm saying is that…that this is getting to serious."

"And? Serious is good," Feliks chirped up, wagging his eyebrows. It was his turn to rub his arm as Tino mercilessly slapped his friend on the arm. He parroted the shriek and fervently rubbed his sore arm, pouting.

"No fair! You totally hit harder than I did!"

"FELIKS!"

"Okay! Okay!" The two settled down in huffs with Feliks crossing his arms and Tino groaning and pressing his temples.

"All right, so you're saying that, like, kissing is a big no-no right now." The small male sighed but simply conceded.

"Yes."

"Because….?"

"Because…" his voice died away and lilac eyes softened in misery. "Because it doesn't mean anything."

Feliks sighed, serious for the first time during the conversation.

"Because you're tricking him. Is this, like, the reason why you won't meet him?" Tino nodded glumly.

"I just…I just want him to forget about me…a-and just go back to being a leader of his own clan." He felt his heart clench painfully at the thought of his memories with Sve and that they could no longer continue. He hadn't noticed the twin trails of tears staining his cheeks. Feliks blinked in surprise but made no word about it. Instead he crawled closer to his friend and rubbed his back, like all the other times Tino had been upset, while whispering soothing words.

That night, Tino slept soundly after the long hours of crying, and in his sleep he had a dream.

He was in the forest and a figure so familiar towered over him, a soft, tender look in his eyes. They were poignant yet piercing through his soul. Sudden thick fog crept through the trees, enveloping the two in plumes of dense mist. The haze slowly shrouded over Sve, from his knees and eventually up over his head so that only his shadow was seen. The dark, indistinct figure slowly paled, the shade gradually blending with the mist. Long before he knew, Sve had faded from him as the fog slowly thinned into the air.

A tear slipped through the closed eyes as Tino tossed and turned in his dream, uttering the single name that had long ago captured his heart in his calloused hands.

"Sve…"

* * *

I'm a mean author aren't I? Hehe, not making them kiiisss. Please don't hurt me ;^;

My chapter's a bit short, I pretty much noticed...and fast. So, uh...sorry. aha.

It's getting kinda angsty. Buuut. No worries! It'll be less in the next chapter (sorta!)

Thanks for reading!~~ Comments, squealing, fainting, etc. All welcome and hiiighly appreciated!


End file.
